mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Corrida das Folhas/Galeria
__TOC__ Lançando ferraduras Opening shot S1E13.png Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe S1E13.png Rainbow Dash after a successful throw S1E13.png Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png Rainbow Dash 'Think you can do better' S1E13.png Applejack 'I know I can' S1E13.png Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Horseshoes S1E13.png Applejack looking stern S01E13.png Rainbow Dash irritating Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack looks at the horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack wins S1E13.png Applejack "Yee-haw" S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png Applejack challenging Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash with a questioning look S1E13.png Applejack "You know what Rainbow?" S1E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png A Competição do Pônei de Ferro Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png Spike with timer S1E13.png Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.png Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack kicking strength test target S1E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png Spike on Applejack S1E13.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering S1E13.png Spike getting flung around S1E13.png Spike on a haystack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png Applejack doing a trick with a lasso S1E13.png Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.png Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack fails S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Twilight has focus S1E13.png Twilight guess not S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack getting up S1E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack being suspended in the air S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack while flying S1E13.png Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png A corrida começa! Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png A grumpy Spike S1E13.png Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png Spike climbing up S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Applejack at the competition S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack are ready to race S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack surprised S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack looks back while she is still in the lead S1E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack on the ground after tripping S1E13.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png Twilight and Applejack "beautiful, isn't it" S1E13.png Applejack looks back S1E13.png Twilight strolling S01E13.png Applejack talks to Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash thinks Applejack tripped her S1E13.png Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png Bees surprised interrobang S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png Rainbow laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png Applejack confused on how she got ontop of a mountain S1E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png Applejack kicking S01E13.png StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png FlungRainbow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png Applejack running view from behind S01E13.png Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash1 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash2 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Ponies at the finish line S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Applejack being dragged back near the finish line S1E13.png Rainbow Dash's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Applejack serious face S01E13.png Pinkie Pie tells the result S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Trapaça não é coisa que se faça Celestia appears S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png en:Fall Weather Friends/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios